What is $\lvert -4.6 \rvert$ ?
Answer: ${-10}$ ${-9}$ ${-8}$ ${-7}$ ${-6}$ ${-5}$ ${-4}$ ${-3}$ ${-2}$ ${-1}$ ${0}$ The distance from $0$ to $-4.6$ is $4.6$ , which equals the absolute value. In other words, $4.6$ is the non-negative version of $-4.6$.